


Priorities

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Being an Asshole, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Relationship Issues, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: Alec tells Magnus something he never thought he would hear. Magnus experiences another heartbreak.





	Priorities

What had he done wrong?

 

He tried mulling over the last few weeks in his head. He couldn't think of a thing. They'd been fighting a lot lately, yeah, but it wasn't major things. Ever since Alec had left for New York for a long, overdue visit to see his family nearly a month ago he'd barely been able to get ahold of his husband. And it was only getting progressively worse.

 

Their marriage had been on the rocks for several months. Alec hardly seemed interested in him anymore. Hardly seemed interested in even the physicality aspect of their relationship. Magnus had a high sex drive, so he was silently working out his ever increasing frustrations in the bedroom alone when Alec had still been here and at work. Alec even went to far as to tell him that he was okay with Magnus having sex with other people, as long as he knew about it beforehand.

 

That had been pretty devastating. Alec had seemed fairly nonchalant about it, but Magnus had a feeling he knew what was going through that pretty skull of his. Alec felt inadequate. He felt like since he wasn't enough to satisfy Magnus' desires, then Magnus should seek out somebody who could. Which was just Alec doing what Alec did best, of course. Putting everyone else's happiness above his own.

 

But regardless it still hurt to hear him say it. It was irrational, but Magnus felt like if Alec didn't care about him sleeping with other people, then how much did he really care about Magnus? Add ontop of that all of the ignorning and emotional abandonment and you have a recipe for disaster. Magnus felt like he was living his own worst nightmare.

 

The first few days Alec was away and back with his family he understood that he just needed to catch up with them since it'd been so long. But then days had turned into weeks and now week were nearly turning into a whole entire month. Now the very few texts Alec sent him during the day was turning into only one a day and the nightly phone calls Magnus had finally managed to get him into doing have seized. And Alec was still not due back home for another month ontop of that. He'd arranged to spend the entire summer in New York. And he didn't want Magnus to come along either. He wanted a break.

 

Magnus feared they were dangerously close to a divorce.

 

The thought sent chills down his spine. What a failure he was, huh? Getting married so fast and facing everyone's judgement in stride just for it all to blow up in his face not even a year later. They weren't even close to a year yet. Failure.

 

It had him texting Alec for the upteenth time that day.

 

**Alexander: 1:45am**

 

_Huh???_

 

**Magnus** : **10:12am**

 

_Good morning, Alexander_

 

**Magnus: 12:53pm**

 

_How are you doing, darling?_

 

**Magnus: 3:07pm**

 

_Alexander?_

 

**Magnus: 7:31pm**

 

_I miss you..._

 

**Magnus: 8:24pm**

 

_This is getting ridiculous._

 

**Magnus: 9:44pm**

 

_Call me_

 

**Magnus 11:19pm**

 

_Am I really being ghosted by my husband right now??_

 

Magnus only sighed. Would he ever hear from his husband again? He had been telling him for several days he had something important to talk to him about but could not get the man to pick up his phone for the life of him. It was driving him mad. He was just about to portal over there when he finally _finally_ got the nightly phone call that Alexander had been skipping for so long.

 

"Alec?" He said, trying not to let his eagerness and excitement creep into his tone.

 

"Yeah?" Alec murmured, soft, dying little snores echoing through the phone's speaker.

 

Magnus bit his lip, his heart twisting up painfully inside his chest. He should've expected as much. The very few times Alec ever called him was usually always when he was way too tired to carry a conversation. And there was hardly no waking a sleepy Alexander. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

 

Alec sighed into presumably his pillow. "I've been busy."

 

Ahh. Busy. That was his excuse for everything. Magnus knew damn well his husband wasn't busy 24 hours of the day 7 days of the week. It was simply statistically impossible. There's an old saying, "you make time for the things you want to make time for", and that's exactly what Alec was doing right now.

 

"You're always busy. Aren't I important too?"

 

Alec groaned, obviously fed up with the conversation and the unsettling fact that he wouldn't be getting to sleep right at the second he wanted.

 

What he said next crushed Magnus' very soul.

 

"You're just not much of a priority right now, Magnus. I have other things to worry about," Alec replied. As if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 

So... Not important. Right. Magnus shouldn't feel as heartbroken as he feels right now. He always knew he wasn't important, that he never really mattered much. What difference was one more person telling him as much?

 

The difference was that every single person that had told him that before was not his Alexander. That. That was the difference.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I in no way, shape, or form believe Alec would ever do this to Magnus or vice versa. This is just me venting my feelings concerning my own marriage into my writing. I use my favorite ship to do that. Thanks for reading.


End file.
